Classic filament lamps have a bad degree of efficiency, regarding transformation of electrical power to optical power. To overcome these efficiency issues, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been introduced to illuminants. To implement the LEDs and complex heat sink designs, these kinds of illuminants are designed significantly different to the traditional incandescent light bulb design.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an illuminant in the form of a filament lamp and a filament with LED technology, allowing for a bent shape of the filament as well as to provide a production method for such an illuminant.